


A Reward for My Most Loyal Servant

by dailinn



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Spit As Lube, Vampirism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailinn/pseuds/dailinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if scenario - After the fight with Jotaro, Kakyoin decides to return to Egypt to consult Dio about what he should do next. Dio rewards his loyalty and turns him into a vampire to give him the strength he needs to best Jotaro. Of course, Dio takes advantage of the moment to do a bit more than that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reward for My Most Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic could have been a lot better, but here it is. I hope someone enjoys it, regardless!! I've been working on it way too long.

Kakyoin had failed Dio, but had not yet given up on him. He thought it over after Jotaro removed the flesh bud from him—he realized Dio’s underhanded method of controlling him, and yet he couldn’t help but feel like in a more balanced fight, Dio would have the upper hand. Dio would be the winner—and he wasn’t ready to switch sides when he was sure he was already on the winning side. He would consult Dio, he decided, while sitting on the Kujos’ porch, looking out at nothing in particular.

And so, the young man ran away to Egypt once more, giving no warning to his new acquaintances, or anyone else for that matter. After a rather tiring trip, he found himself back at Dio’s mansion.

He approached the vampire cautiously as soon as the sun set. Dio looked less than thrilled at his arrival, no doubt aware that the flesh bud had been removed from his body, and yet he still moved. His face contorted in something between disgust and frustration. But, he would hear his minion out—this display proved Kakyoin a far more loyal minion than he had previously thought, at least. And that did please him.

“What happened?” Dio asked simply. He sat before the other, one leg crossed over the other, head leaning to the side on one hand.

“Jotaro was much too strong for me to take alone,” Kakyoin informed him, looking down in shame. “He’s clever and strong—his stand is much stronger and faster than mine, despite lacking some of its advantages.”

“I see,” Dio sighed softly; he had not entirely underestimated Jotaro—after all, he was a Joestar. But as Kakyoin continued to tell him how the fight with Jotaro had gone, it became clear he would need to step up his game. Naturally, he was prepared to do that.

“You’re quite loyal,” Dio smiled, almost a toothy grin, when the youth finished talking. Kakyoin still had not looked up at him. “You can face me,” he said, “Your effort and loyalty is noted.

Kakyoin was still and silent for a few moments. The curious vampire watched him, not fully understanding, but letting the awkward silence continue until the young man finally did look back up at him. “If I were stronger, I think I might have a chance against Jotaro.”

Another awkward silence, or at least, it was quite awkward for Kakyoin. He was now looking at Dio, nervously glancing to his piercing red eyes now and then. He could tell the other was in thought, a tiny smirk still gracing his face.

“If you were stronger…?” Dio pretended to be mulling over Kakyoin’s words in his head. “Perhaps.”

Kakyoin looked over the vampire. He was much, much bigger than the high school boy. Taller, too, and incredibly imposing. There was also something incredibly seductive about him. No one could deny that, no one could turn him down—these were things Kakyoin was certain of.

“Your loyalty does deserve a reward, at least,” Dio said finally, standing now. “I, Dio, take care of my loyal servants.” This was true, although he hardly had any particularly loyal servants. True loyalty was hard to come by. And it was no wonder, only those who were strong enough could put their faith in him with no doubts, and set aside their own goals for him. He knew that.

But perhaps more than anything at the moment, he wanted to have a little fun with the boy.

Before Kakyoin knew it, Dio was on top of him. Quite literally, as he had stopped time to pin Kakyoin to the cold floor below. As time resumed its flow, Kakyoin found the vampire caressing his neck. Kakyoin was taken aback, frightened, but tried not to show it. His slight shivering gave him away, however.

“Maybe I, Dio, will allow you to join me as a vampire,” he said, rubbing the veins in Kakyoin’s neck softly, barely scraping the skin with his clawed fingers now and then. His large hands were cold, and Kakyoin shuddered at every touch.

“I…” Kakyoin was panicking internally, but tried to pull himself together. He wondered if he even had a choice. He didn’t speak, but his now-resolute expression was all Dio needed to continue.

“Very well,” Dio confirmed, baring his fangs as he looked into the boy’s eyes. Kakyoin stiffened and looked away from him, and Dio pressed those fingers that had been so softly petting the veins straight into them. Kakyoin gasped, blood spurting from the wounds and spattering onto the floor below them. The tentacle-like veins dug into him, radiating from the wounds, showing clearly under his skin.

Kakyoin cried out in pain as the vampire drained him of blood, slowly, as if he was savoring the taste. He felt Dio’s body close to his, Dio’s face only inches from his. The vampire’s body warmed considerably as he drank, slowly becoming as warm as a living human. Dio straddled the youth, draining him until he barely clung to life. 

Kakyoin’s vision blurred, and he could barely make out what was happening now, which might have been for the best. Dio widened the rough tears in Kakyoin’s neck as he withdrew his fingers, and lapped the blood off of them quickly before tearing his wrist open with his other hand. He let the blood flow into Kakyoin’s wounds, gradually bringing the other back to life.

Although whether or not this qualified as life was debatable.

The fountain of blood splashed against his neck, mostly finding its way into the deep wounds, replacing his own. Some, however, splashed on his face. Perhaps instinctively, Kakyoin licked his lips, which were now deep red with Dio’s blood.

It was delicious. He soon realized that the wound on his neck was gone, as was the one on Dio’s wrist. The vampire still straddled him, looking down at him.

Kakyoin was too busy feeling invigorated to care. He felt stronger, lighter, and even a bit more confident. He was eager to get up and see what he could do with his newly turned vampire body, but he didn’t dare try to push his master off of him. In the meantime, his tongue cautiously investigated the new fangs that had grown in in place of his old canines. The coppery taste of his own blood filled his mouth for a moment as he accidentally nicked his tongue on one. A taste that just made the thirst for blood well up even more inside of him.

“Not yet,” Dio said softly, knowing the other was hungry, but not caring. No, he wasn’t done with him yet. “I want you to show your gratitude to this Dio, for giving you the power you needed.”

Dio tore the other’s clothes open quickly and effortlessly, slipping his erect dick out of his skin-tight leotard. He rubbed his bloodied fingers up and down its length as he leaned in close to the boy. He looked over Kakyoin’s body, uniform ripped down the center now; Kakyoin was small and lithe, unlike the hulking vampire looming over him. He did have some muscle definition, and the vampire ran his other hand down his chest, comparing him rather unfairly to the other men he’d had—his favorites, anyway. But the power he held over Kakyoin aroused him even more than the other’s body. The high school boy would listen to his every command! Even without the aid of his flesh bud.

It was foolishness. It was loyalty. And it was exciting him.

“Are you ready?” he asked, knowing full well the youth was not in the slightest. But before Kakyoin had an opportunity to respond, the vampire spat on his hand, wiped the saliva up and down his impressive length, and without warning, forced it into Kakyoin’s asshole. The younger man choked out a pained yelp as he was forced to take Dio up to the hilt. Kakyoin gritted his teeth, eyes shut tight. Dio was huge—he had no idea how Dio’s entire cock even fit inside of him. He felt Dio begin to move, slow movements, filling up his tight virgin hole more than he knew it could be filled. 

All Kakyoin could feel was pain and hunger as the older vampire picked up the pace, mercilessly ravaging Kakyoin’s ass. “Wr…rrrryyy…” Dio made that strange noise, and moaned, as he leaned forward, the side of his face nearly pressed to Kakyoin’s.

“D-Dio…” Kakyoin gasped, the pain slowly becoming pleasurable, as Dio’s cock tore at and loosened him inside. His own dick was throbbing, begging for attention, and he felt Dio’s abs brush against it now and then. However, the greedy vampire seemed to have either not noticed this, or chosen to ignore it.

“DIO…” he called out again, desperate for touch now, reaching with his own hand to tend to his pulsing member. He couldn’t help it, he had started to enjoy this.

“Ahh… do you want… this DIO… to… do something for you?” He grinned, watching Kakyoin’s pained face as the boy nodded. He laughed, thinking it over.

“Are you even worthy of my attention?”

“I…” Kakyoin gasped, unable to make out the words as Dio thrusted into him again and again, sending washes of pleasure throughout his body. He tried to speak, but all that came out was soft whines and moans. “I…’m…” Dio snickered, continuing to neglect him.

He’d be fine on his own.

Dio held him down with clawed hands, fingers digging into his shoulders, drawing blood, leaving deep gashes in his skin. The vampire was reaching his limit, and within a few moments Kakyoin felt his hot semen fill his insides. Dio slipped out of him, a few more small spurts landing on Kakyoin’s thighs. Dio finally released Kakyoin’s shoulders, allowing the deep wounds to slowly heal as he licked his fingers clean, looking down at the newly turned vampire underneath him.

Kakyoin’s head was spinning, everything had happened so fast, he didn’t know anymore if he was aroused or in pain or going to die. If this was what death was like, it was confusing as hell. But there was one feeling he did understand—he knew he needed blood.

Relief came in the form of Dio dripping blood into his mouth.

“A reward,” Dio said simply, “For my most loyal servant.”


End file.
